The present disclosure is related generally to the field of burners. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to fuel-air-flue gas burners.
A typical gas burner can utilize a premixed fuel and air mixture to produce (e.g., generate) a flame for various applications. For example, these fuel-air burner applications may include using a flame to generate heat for use in residential and commercial hot water boiler/heater applications.
These fuel-air burners achieve low emissions by using a larger (e.g., higher) amount of air to generate a lower flame temperature. The lower flame temperature produces less emissions and pollutants that are exhausted into the atmosphere. However, the higher air content which causes the lower flame temperature results in a less than optimal efficiency. Furthermore, the combustion products may be exhausted outside the burner without fully capturing all of the heat energy that is available from the combustion process.